the broken cries of the broken hearted
by bunniesluvmarshmallows11
Summary: 50 years after edward left bella, edward finds out that she is dead. so, he goes to the voltury to die too. little does he know that bella ha become a vampire and has joined the voltury. its all fine and dandy until victoria joins the voltury too.
1. Chapter 1

50 years later

(i do not own twilight. my idol, stephenie meyer does.)

EPOV

the news hit me hit a wall. a cold, lifeless, helpless wall. i just wish that she knew that i still loved her.

the day i left my poor bella made me emotionally and physically distressed for the next 50 years. because it wasnt until 50 years later that the news had reached me about her passing.

at least when she was alive i knew that i could always go back to forks to see her. but now, if i went to forks, i would only be reminded of the terrible thing that i did to her. but now, there was really no point in living.

ive had my backup plan sitting around for the past 50 years. i considered it often, but i never wished it would happen.

right now, i was sitting in a plane on my way to italy. my whole life with bella was glancing infront of my eyes. i would do anything to make more memories just like those.

i was interrupted my the pilot giving us a speech.

'_we have now reached cruising altitude. you are free to move about the cabin.' _said the calm sounding pilot. yeah, easy enough for him to be calm. as he said that, a few people got out of there seats to do who-knows-what. my eyes wandered to a couple sitting across the isle of me. they were holding hands and talking to each other like bella and i used to. they looked happy. oh, how i longed to be happy.

my fantasies were punctured by the stewardess.

"hello sir, my name is annie. i was wondering if you needed anything." she said in a soft voice. she tucked a strand of her blonde hair behind her ear.

"no, thank you." i said as i tried to be polite. i really _really _didnt feel like talking right now. the stewardess' friendly smile neutralized as she turned and walked to the next row.

'_what was his problem?'_ i could hear her think. it didnt phase me. i just kept staring at the seat infront of me and tried not to think about bella's cold lifeless body sitting underground.

i hoped that alice didnt see me decide to commit suicide. but if she did, i would have to do this quickly. if i didn't, well, i dont know what else i could do.

my thoughts streamed through my mind like this the entire flight. at the airport in italy, i pretty much ran just to get to volterra faster. i didn't even bother with a car. i just ran and ran.

i slowed down to a human speed as i approached the city of volterra.

for a normal human, the streets of volterra would be a treachurous climb. but for me, it was a breeze. i have seen steeper.

volterra was normal. no huge crowds, but not too little crowds. i had slowed down to a walk at this point. i wanted to seem _normal._ but then again, what is normal? the world may never know.

i approached the huge castle in which my death would soon take place. i was about to open the huge metal door that hid the volturi's secrets, but felix opened the door for me.

"edward! what a wonderful suprise." he purred.

"hello felix." i replied. my voice seemed lifeless. i pushed past him and into the magnificent building.

"now, what brings you here to italy today?" he asked. i could tell that he was at least making an effort to make conversation, but it was pathetic.

"i have just been informed that my mate has died." i informed him. i kept my chin up and kept walking. i knew exactly where to go. there was a map of the whole city in any of the vampire's heads. they didnt know they were thinking anout where to walk, they were just absentmindedly thinking where to go.

"oh, thats terrible. hopefully your sorrows will be lightened if you joined us."he purred.

'_oh, yes your sorrows will definetely be relieved if you join us. im sure you will move on.'_ felix thought. i immidietely stopped in my tracks.

" what do you mean i will move on? i loved her. theres no women to compare to my bella." i growled. i let my body relax as i continued forward.

'_never mind.'_ he thought. i just let it go. normally, i wouldnt have. but today i was in no mood for arguing.

we had gone out of the elevator, and were approaching a set of doors twice as big as emmett.

"are you sure you want to do this?" felix asked me. i knew that felix was no mind reader, so he must have guessed why i was here.

i ignored him and pushed through the doors.

7 vampires stood before me. only 6 had their hoods on their cloaks pulled down.

to my left stood demitri, jane, and alec. then in the middle, there was aro, marcus, and caius. a cloaked figure stood next to aro's throne.

i don't know why, or how, but i vaguely recognized the figure next to aro.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2 


	3. Chapter 3

**sorry, guys! but this chapter just had to be short. you will realize it in the next few chapters! but im really sorry!**

**luv, etak**

EPOV

the 7 vampires still stood before me.

"ah, hello old friend!" aro chirped. i just halfheartedly smiled, and nodded.

aro stepped down and stood infront of me. he took hold of my hand.

"so, what brings you here today?" aro asked. then his eyes went glossy. about one minute later, aros eye's cleared and he smiled. he looked back at the figure behind him, and nodded.

"why would you ever want to commit suicide?!" the cloaked figue behind aro asked in disbelief. from what ive gathered so far, her voice souded like a girl's. but seriously, it was liek she knew something important that i didn't.

"because i have no reason to live anymore."i replied. the figue's shoulders seemed to sulk. "aro, can you please just get it over with?" i pleaded aro. but he stepped back to his throne.

then marcus suprised me by saying something.

"_Izzy!_" he taunted." why dont you try." he suggested. the cloaked figure stepped infront of me. there was a faint familiar smell.


	4. Chapter 4

"hello, old friend!" aro piped. edward didnt say anything. he just smiled crookedly. i wanted him back so badly.

'stop, bella. he doesnt love you anymore. get over him.' my mind shouted at myself. but my heart just put headphones on and shouted at the top of her lungs and didnt listen.

"so, what brings you here today?" aro asked. he was now standing infront of grabbed ahold of edward's hand.

let me just explain one thing, my original power is a shield that protects me physically and mentally. i have another gift where i can tap into people's minds, and see and hear things that they are thinking. due to this power, i saw exactly what aro was thinking.

***flashbacks***

_his thoughts brought me to the Forks library. _

_what i saw was a computer screen with a list of town deaths in it. the mouse scrolled down the 's' section. _

_i mysteriously saw my own name, with a date after it._

_**bella swan april 3, 2008**_

_i heard a large growl, and the scene changed._

_i was in the cullen's house, in the room i remembered to be edward's._

_'i have to go to italy. beg for death. im not going to live in a world without her.' edward's voice thought._

_*** **_**flashback over***

"why would you want to commit suicide?!" i exclaimed at edward. his face looked up at me in suprise. and quite frankly, i even suprised myself.

his face turned grim again.

"because i have nothing to live for."he told me.

i desperately wanted to take my hood off and yell, 'IDIOT! I'M RIGHT HERE!'

But then again, there is a great possibility that he isnt about to die for me. he could have met someone else. but then again, why was he looking up my death? and in forks, of all places!

edwards eyes turned from me, back to aro.

"aro, can you just get this over with?" edward asked aro.

i knew that aro wouldnt kill someone with so much talent. so, as i expected, aro stepped back, and refused.

but then marcus did something that REALLY suprised me.

"_Izzy,"_marcus taunted. "why dont you try?" his voice sounded luring.

i really didnt want to, but i couldnt disobey my leader. reluctantly, i glided down the 3 steps, and infront of edward.

his smell was nearly intoxicating. he looked perfect. i had such a better view of him now that i was a vampire. every angle seemed sculpted to perfection.

i figured that there was only one way that i could let him know that i was alive.

i pushed my mental shield out from me. he looked at me confused.

'EDWARD! IM ALIVE! DONT MAKE ME KILL YOU!' i screamed in my mind. it probably wasnt the most _polite_ thing that i could have said, but it definetely got his attention. his eyes looked at me in alarm. the grim on his face was replaced with shock.

"bella?" he whispered. i smiled. but of coarse, he couldnt see it.

his hand slowly reached up above my head.

i didnt move as i turned off my physical shield.

his hand steadily reached for the top of my hood, and pulled it down.

his face turned from shock to amazement.

"bella? is that really you?" he asked me.

"hi edward. long time no see." i tried to make a joke out of the situation. it was a pathetic attempt.

edward immidiately enveloped me in a huge hug. the force was so strong, it lifted me off of the ground.

after a minute of constant hugging, he finally set me down. i smiled and walked back to aro's side. sadness spread across his face.

'_edward, go to my room after you leave.' _i thought. i showed him a map of the voltury castle, and how to get to my room. '_ill explain eveything there.'_ i explained. he nodded. the sadness seemed to lessen on his face.

"so, is there no need to be any killing?" aro asked from beside me.

"no, sir." edward replied.

"all right then, you are dismissed." aro bid goodbye to edward. i snuck in a little nod at edward to tell him to go now. he smiled his crooked smile. then, the one and only love of my life walked out of the room.

"well, wasnt that a happy ending?" aro chirped. he turned and looked at me.

"it quite was, aro." caius said.

then, my fathers acted like nothing had happened. they just kept on discussing what to do for an upcoming festival.

this went on until i tapped aro on the shoulder. he stopped talking and looked at me.

"yes, dear?" he asked.

"may i go?" i replied. my hood was still dow, so aro could see the pleeding look on my face.

"yes, dear. you are dismissed." he said. then i ran at such a speed to make sure that no one followed me.

i stopped running when i came to my bedroom door.

I swallowed my fear and pushed the door open.


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5 


	6. Chapter 6

**hey**** guys, its etak *(dont question the nickname) thank you all for reviewing! i just hope that theres more to come!**

**BPOV**

i hadnt realized that i was crying until edward finally said something.

"why are you crying?" he asked me. i lifted my face from his chest and looked up at him. i didnt say anything. he gently brought his finger to my face and wiped the tears away.

"you dont have to be as gentle with me now." i reminded him.

"sorry, i forgot." he apoligized. he smiled. i stood on my tipoes and kissed him.

i feeled to reassured in his arms. just like old times. i was about to walk out the door, but edward stopped me.

"where to you think your going?" he asked me with a devilish smile.

"to go check on jane and make sure that they arent dying of boredom." i replied. a hurt look spread across edwards face.

"what?" i asked. i walked back to him and stroked his face in worry.

"i wanted to see what youve been up to for the past 50 years." he replied. he sounded like a disapointed little by.

"dont worry. ill be right back. stay right here." i said, pointing to the ground. i stood on my tiptoes and pecked him on the cheek before running out to the hall. and in no time, i was in the throneroom. it just so happened to be that i couldnt hear what they were talking about when i approached the door. i quietly opened the door just less than a milimeter. just enough to see to the thrones. but i couldnt see aro. a vampire with frizzy red hair standing before aro. the room kept silent.

wait, i only knew one vampire with red frizzy hair._ victoria._ my mind hissed.

i finally saw aro pop his head around victoria and glance at me.

"ah! izzy! so nice to see you!" he broke the silence.

"hello, aro." i chimed. i walked across the room and stood by aro's side.

my predictions had been right. it was victoria who was now standing infront of me. he rmouth dropped open when she saw me.

"who's this?" i asked aro. i kept my chin held up high as i looked at victoria. she had looked the same from when i had last seen her. but then again, i last saw her when i was human.

"oh, this is victoria. she wants to be a part of the volturi again." he told me.

"_again?_" i asked, stunned. i hadnt known that she had been a part of the volturi before.

"oh, yes. i was quite the escapist." she smirked. " i was the best guard in the world." she taunted.

"was." i replied. i smirked back.

"oh really?"she asked. "so who is the best guard now?" she asked. she tilted her head to one side.

"you are looking at her." i replied.

"oh really, and what is your power?" she scoffed.

"oh, it changes a lot. but my permanent power is a mental and physical shield." i explained.

"hah! little fragile isabella. who would guess-"she said. but she was cut off by aro.

"now, now. ladies. now is not the time for fighting." he intervened.

"whatever. im leaving." i stormed. i ran out of the throne room and back into mine.

"whats wrong?" edward asked. he was lying on my bed, flipping throuhg the t.v. channels.

"its victoria." i gulped. " shes here." his eyes widened.


	7. authors note EVERYONE MUST READ!

(AUTHORS NOTE! EVERYONE MUST READ!!!)

**hey guys, its etak.**

**i just wanted to tell you that i am going to be very busy this week, and dont hate me for not uploading. also, i might be caught in the middle of a chapter, so DONT FLAME ME! plz, im begging you! **

**thanks!**

**etak**


	8. Chapter 8

recap:

_whats wrong?" edward asked._

_"its victoria." i gulped. " shes here." edwards eyes widened._

_BPOV_

the words choked out of my mouth. his mouth seemed to drop the the floor.

"what?" he asked.

" apparently, shes been a part of the voltury years ago, and now she wants to rejoin." i cried. an invisible tear tore down my cheek as edward jumped off of the bed and enveloped me in a hug.

"its going to be o.k. did aro decide if he is actually letting her in?" edward asked me.

"i dont know. i didnt stick around long enough to find out" i told him. my face was still buried in his chest. he took the crook of his finger and used it to pull my chin up.

"we are going to find out. and there is a way to change aro's mind." he reminded me.

"okay." i whispered. " lets go." i motioned to the door. he followed me quickly behind. he followed me in a sprint until we pushed through the doors of the throne room.

"ah, edward. so nice to see that you have stuck around!" aro chirped.

"long time no see, aro." edward replied.

"what brings you two back here?" he asked.

"i have a question for you, aro." i interrupted. he looked to my direction, and nodded.

"did you let victoria into the volturi?" i asked him.

"oh, yes. she has and impeckible talent. not so sure about her overall personality, though." he replied. my hands balled into fists. my head lowered and my eyes glared up at aro. "what seems to be the matter dear?" aro asked me.

"victoria is trying to kill me." i told aro. his facial expression didnt change.

"how funny, isabella. but she cant touch you, remember?" aro reminded me. my fists relaxed, but my eyes still glared at aro.

i felt a hand lay on my shoulder, and pull me back.

"come on." edward whispered.

i turned around. "wait, i have something to tell aro." i reminded edward, and then turned my body back to aro.

"you said that you have wanted edward to join the volturi for years now, right?" i asked aro.

"of coarse. he will be one of the very few additions i shall cherish." aro replied. he gazed at edward.

"well, its time for cherishing. he is willing to join." i explained. aro jumped up and down, clapping his hands.

"well then, we shall make preparations for you joining immidiately!" he exclaimed. he could barely contain himself. i nodded at aro, and walked away, taking edward with me.


End file.
